1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas sensor kit and a gas measurement system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses and methods for monitoring respiration of a patient (person to be measured) requiring respiratory management in medical sites and so on have been proposed. For example, in a method called capnometry, a respiratory condition of the person to be measured is grasped by measuring partial pressure of carbon dioxide contained in expiratory gas of the person to be measured, namely, change with time in carbon dioxide concentration in the expiratory gas (for example, JP-UM-A-2-131410 (Patent Document 1). The system for implementing capnometry is roughly divided into a sidestream type and a mainstream type.
A mainstream type CO2 sensor kit includes a sensor obtaining a signal relating to a concentration (or partial pressure) of carbon dioxide, a cable connecting the sensor to a connector and a connector connecting the cable to a host device (for example, a patient monitor).